Sports enthusiasts and nature lovers engage in a wide variety of outdoor activities. Along with the enjoyment of being outdoors, however, comes the possibility of sudden inclement weather.
Getting caught in an extreme downpour can be unpleasant and unhealthy. When hiking, mountain climbing, cycling, and engaging in similar activities, it is not uncommon to be miles or hours from shelter. Accordingly, protective gear must be carried to avoid having even a short downpour ruin your day.
Rain pants are typically made of a waterproof material, and are donned over existing pants or shorts. Putting on rain pants usually requires that the user step into each pant leg with each foot, and have each foot exit through an ankle opening. While engaging in outdoor activities, however, the user will typically be wearing footwear and possibly heavy boots. Most footwear will not fit through the ankle openings provided by typical rain pants.
Thus, suddenly having to put on rain pants, then, might require the user to remove his footwear, and step on the bare (and probably wet) ground. While the user might thereafter avoid getting his legs wet due to protection from the rain pants, he must, however, suffer through the day with wet feet, socks, and shoes.
In addition, under most circumstances, rain gear will need to be removed from one's backpack or gear, and be unpacked and unfolded. Doing so might require two free hands, and depending on the activity currently engaged in, might require more dexterity and attention than is currently available or possible to offer. Also, in the time it takes to get the rain gear out, ready, and on—the user might already be soaked from the rain.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.